The present invention relates to weapons training and in particular to training with weapons utilizing thermal sights. More particularly the invention relates to weapons training wherein simulated thermal sights are used, and in even greater particularity this invention relates to simulated thermal sights and the images viewed therewith.
The advances of modern technology have enabled combat troops to engage the enemy in the face of visibility conditions which once would have severely limited their effectiveness. One of the foremost advances has been the thermal sight, which provides visible images which otherwise are obscured by darkness, smoke, or other atmospheric conditions. The recognition and identification of these thermal images determines the effectiveness of the utilization of the sights.